Pennutoh
Pennutoh is an extremely talented Italian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is mostly known for creating levels with amazing sync. His levels are decorated well, and he is well known for creating synced Extreme Demons, namely Bausha Vortex, Excessive Compliment, and Cadrega City, Freedom08 and Belloq. He also had a part in Gamma, the extreme demon hosted by MindCap, and he has participated in many more collaborations with the community. He is famous for his funny personality, meme-like videos and his incredible ability to sync layouts to near perfection. Levels Unrated Levels * 322 layout * Base after Base infi - A slightly buffed remake of Base After Base by RobTop, which its main goal is to be a spam-fest of random objects and glow. * Bath - A modernistic remake of the 1.9 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration Bloodbath by GeoStorm, verified and published by Riot. It was a super secret project of Pennutoh's, and was verified by Temp. * belo gheimplei v3 * Cadrega City unnerfe - The unnerfed version of Cadrega City. * Furious Box - An unrated 2.0 demon featuring, of course, a furious box. * GAMER challengeEPIC * GS 1 space MOSTROO - A poorly decorated 2.0 joke level all about straight fly, alongside some Italian text in the level. The description is also in Italian and roughly translates (according to Google Translate) to: share this level in 5 teams otherwise the magical futanaries and the detective Zephyr will verify Pyromaniac legit. * GS 1 space Pizza * infernoplex layout * Interconcept * Laser Dummy * layout thing - An undecorated layout open for decoration by asking Pennutoh in DMs via Discord (despite the fact that, in order to DM him, he must accept your friend request, and he rarely does this). An extended version of this layout is now the layout for Have a Drink 2. * Lightsaber Box - An unrated 2.0 demon that is a sort-of sequel to Laser Box. It was started in early 2.0 and revived later. * No song layout * rella rella rella * Quantum Processing - A version of Blast Processing with decoration akin to Quantum Processing. * Russialocked - A Russian version of the RobTop level Deadlocked, making fun of the Soviet Union. The level is poorly made with the song Anubis by EnV, although the gameplay is mostly unchanged from the original Deadlocked. * Sector 1077 - A mixed dual unrated 2.0 demon with numerous fakes. * Sonic Wait - A version of Sonic Wave where a hand stops you right before the first purple orb, and you must wait nearly 2 minutes until the level plays for 3 seconds. * uh uh skull Insane Levels * Appledynamix (featured) - A remake of Electrodynamix with the song "Wobbly Tooth, Crunchy Apple" by Bossfight. Pennutoh nicknamed it "Electrodynamix on drugs." It is his first level ever created. * Pandoro (featured) - A Christmas mega-collaboration with PrismDash, Omnikonna, Juhou, Jghost217, TurtleBro, Sminx and Pennutoh himself, who made the last part. Pennutoh made the entire layout. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Cocco Bello (featured) - One of Pennutoh's easier levels. The layout was built by him on his phone when he was on vacation. The goal of this mega-collaboration was to be decorated in a 1.9 style, and it just captures the goal in the final product. Hard Demons * Efetis Belis (featured) - A unique blue and yellow themed level with custom jump orbs and some fakes. * Laser Box (featured) - A 1.9-2.0 laser/tech-themed demon with a short boss fight around the end consisting of two monsters shooting spikes, saws, and lasers out of their mouths. He said in his YouTube video that he was going to maybe update it later, but he never got around to updating it. * Rothman Adventures (featured) - An old-style 2.1 Electroman Adventures remake made in secret. It also supposedly received a nerf-date to make it easier and more accessible. * Superior Sequence (starred) - A 2.0 memory demon verified originally by Pennutoh and then buffed and reverified by Powerbomb. Insane Demons * Big Boom (epic) - His self-proclaimed master piece. It is a heavily decorated timing-based level. * Cosmonaut 21 (starred) - An early red/hell-themed 2.0 demon with some 1.9 vibes. It has a fair bit of memory and dual skills involved. * Escape the Core (featured) - A fast-paced, early-2.0 semi-invisible timing insane demon. It was a collaboration with xCarbon87. * Final Epilogue (featured) - A mix of some of his levels in revamped versions. * Have a Drink - A Hinds-inspired level set to be verified by Pennutoh, but gave up due to getting annoyed, and BrianTheBurger verified it. It took around a year and a half for the level to be built and verified. The end screen was made by Terron. This level was also Pennutoh's "Spicy Layout #6". * PainStep (featured) - A difficult and heavily modified remake of Clubstep. Extreme Demons * ATMarbl (featured) - An extreme demon 2.1 mega-collaboration verified by Golden. It was decorated off of Pennutoh's "Spicy Layout #9", an ongoing series on YouTube which he showcases his best layouts that he has made, and renames them as a "Spicy Layout". This level is known for causing major finger pains due to the intense gameplay and click sync. * Bausha Vortex (featured) - An extremely difficult 2.1 remake of Nine Circles. It was verified by BlackWolfJake. * Cadrega City (featured) - A difficult remake of Kurumi City. It was verified by Sunix. * Cosmorush 21 (featured) - The sequel to Cosmonaut 21. * Excessive Compliment (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Microwave. * Freedom08 (featured) - An extremely long and synced mega-collaboration verified by Golden. * Generic Wave (featured) - A generic remake of the 1.9 Extreme Demon Sonic Wave by Cyclic. It is a joke level with lots of effort put into it and was a collaboration with Enlex. It used to be called "Sonic Wave 2018", but was changed to "Generic Wave". It took just over a year to be built and was verified by Mullsy. Upcoming Levels * Step (now hosted by MindCap) Trivia * All of his star rated levels are rated as Demon except AppleDynamix and Pandoro. * His first level (AppleDynamix) was featured, which is very rare for most creators. * Sometimes he plays "Kek Or Cringe" with other pro players. Videos |-|Cosmonaut 21 Verification= |-|Efetis Belis Verification= |-|PainStep Verification= |-|Excessive Compliment Verification= |-|Big Boom Verification= Category:Level creators Category:Players